Wątek:Haifisch7734/@comment-25879962-20150430150903/@comment-28926924-20150430185644
Dainava napisał(a): Fabuła? Moim zdaniem nawet Saper ma lepszą fabułę niż fnaf. Dlaczego koleś nie trzyma tych drzwi cały czas opuszczonych? Przecież jak są w dole i się nie ruszają to nie powinny zużywać prądu. Dlaczego nie zamontowano tam zwykłych drzwi na klamkę? Kiedy ten koleś wychodzi do toalety? Przez tyle godzin siedzi w pieluchach czy co? Co to za gra, w której cały czas siedzisz w miejscu i jedyne co możesz zrobić to patrzeć na kamerę i od czasu do czasu zamknąć drzwi. Jumpscare'y wywołują strach przez ułamek sekundy, a w dodatku gra przed nimi ostrzega, co mija się z celem jumpscare'a. Jestem strachliwą osobą, nie znoszę horrorów, mam wiele lęków, ale fnaf mnie wcale nie przestraszył. A skoro nie był w stanie przestraszyć nawet mnie, to jest naprawdę słaby. Propo pytań 1) Z powodu balansu. Gdyby te drzwi nie "zużywały" prądu to równie dobrze KOMPLETNIE nic nie trzeba by było robić, tylko sobie przeczekać tytułowe pięć nocy z zamkniętymi drzwiami. 2) Przecież każdy może wyłamać drzwi z klamką. Te animatroniki jednak takie głupie nie są. Pewnie mogłyby sobie poradzić. 3) To nie Simsy. Równie dobrze można by było zadać pytanie: Kiedy ten koleś cokolwiek je lub pije. 4) W niektórych grach akurat ruch nie jest aż tak potrzebny. Fakt, można by było się poruszać po całym miejscu ale to nic by nie dało. Po prostu by te animatroniki zabiły bohatera. Ewentualnie w drugiej części gdzie ma się maskę zamiast drzwi to wtedy ale i tak dałoby się łatwo zginąć wtedy. Według mnie to się nie mija z celem jumpscara. Bo jest także coś takiego jak "screamer" który polega na tym że jest spokój i cisza, i nagle wylatuje jakaś morda znikąd i się wydziera. Jednakże jumpscare jest bardzo podobny aczkolwiek tego można się domyślić gdyż towarzyszy mu odpowiedni klimat i atmosfera. Np. w filmach horrorowych też mogą być jumpscary ale również są poprzedzane. Wiesz niektórzy z kolei uznają że "screamer" a "jumpscare" to to samo, i rzeczywiście obie te rzeczy są praktycznie takie same ale mają swoje różnice. Sarnna napisał(a): Ok, nie wypowiem się na temat slendera, bo to rzeczywiście nudne dno. Ale cała ta niesamowita fabuła fnafa, jak sam wskazałeś, nie jest główną fabułą gry, tylko fanowskim dopowiedzeniem. Gra nadal opiera się na jumpscare'ach. Grając w to pierwszy raz wiesz tylko tyle, że siedzisz, nic nie możesz, umrzesz bo jumpscare. Nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi w następnym akapicie, jednak "banda głupców z wiki" to główni fani gry, ma to tyle wspólnego, że widzimy jaki poziom prezentuje przeciętny fan gry o nieprawdziwej fabule. Napisałem banda a nie wszyscy. Ja nie twierdzę że wszyscy fani tej gry są głupi bo nie mam tego na celu tylko mówię o tym wyłomie kilku jednostek które postanowiły sobie że nagle będą innych prowokować i to jeszcze w tak słaby sposób, i na dodatek z innej wiki. Czy my żeśmy coś zrobili na ich wiki że nagle mają do nas pretensje jakieś ? Nawet powiedzieć nie potrafią jakie tylko bez powodu się rzucili. Znaczy się, to jest prawdziwa fabuła tej gry tylko chodziło mi o to że powoduje ona wiele dyskusji fanów tej gry na temat np. kto wywołał dane zdarzenie, lub kto odpowiada za coś tam o czym w tej fabule było wspomniane. Bo sama w sobie fabuła tej gry jest, i nawet jest trochę o niej powiedziane.